


Cheat Code

by BurstEdge



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Futaba uses an underhanded tactic to get an advantage over Joker while playing a video game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheat Code

"Damn it! Not again!"

Futaba threw down her controller for the fifth time as she lost another round to Joker. They were playing a classic fighting game that she was very good at. But for some reason, Joker seemed to be better at it. Even worse, she hasn't been able to land even a single hit on him. 

"Wanna play another round?" Joker asked with a smirk.

Futaba pouted. "Why bother? You're just going to beat me again."

"Come on," he insisted. "I'll go easy on you this time around."

"I don't need your pity."

Joker shrugged. "Fine. Suit yourself."

The game started once again and like before, Futaba found herself at the mercy (or lack thereof) of Joker's combos. To say she was becoming frustrated is an understatement. 

"Agh! How do you keep doing that?" she growled.

Joker smirked again. "Maybe I'm just that good. That, or you suck."

Futaba grit her teeth in annoyance. "Fine. You've asked for it." Without any kind of warning, she put her hand on Joker's groin and began to rub it.

"W-What are you doing?" Joker asked, feeling himself harden.

"Just giving myself an advantage," Futaba said teasingly as she continued to rub. Joker found it hard to concentrate on the game while his lower half was was violated by his fellow player. Futaba looked up at his blushing face and decided to take it up a few notches. She unzipped his pants and took out his cock, watching in awe as the member throbbed in her grasp.

"My, my, Joker," she said teasingly. "I wonder if you've stolen a girl's virginity with this before."

Joker blushed lightly. "Well... You're going to have to ask Anne, Makoto and Haru about that." He decide to leave out the part where he did the same with the Velvet Room attendants.

"Wow, you seem like quite the charmer, there." Futaba dropped her game controller and started suck on Joker's cock. It was fairly big and fit in her mouth easily. She started off slow, sucking him off with extra care and looking up at his blushing face. Clearly, she was doing a good job.

"Damn it," Joker groaned as gripped his chair. He started to wonder if Futaba had done this before, in spite of being an introvert. "Keep this up and I'm going to lose it."

Futaba began to suck harder and swirl her tongue around Joker's tip. This made him put both of his hands on her head and push her down further. He could feel his climax approaching quickly.

"Futaba..."

The hacker's eyes widened as she felt a creamy, yet bittersweet substance land on her tongue. Soon enough, more of it came out until it nearly filled her mouth. 

"Wow. That was... wow," Joker breathed out.

Futaba took his dick out of her mouth and swallowed his cum, enjoying the taste. "I'm sure you've got more than that. Surely, the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts knows how to please a woman."

Joker smirked as he pulled down Futaba's shorts. "You're not a woman. At least, not yet."

Futaba shivered in pleasure at the sultry tone of Joker's voice. She stood above him, slowly lowering herself onto his cock.

"Are you ready?" Joker asked, sensing her apprehension.

Futaba nodded. "Yes."

Joker graps her hips, slowing pushing himself into her pussy until she was completely hilted. Naturally, Futaba winced in pain from having her hymen broken, but Joker kissed her to take her mind off the pain, as well as rubbing her back. Soon, the pain subsided.

"Alright, it's okay to move now," she said softly.

Joker nodded, and allows Futaba to move up and down on him. The pain was gone completely, and in its place was pleasure. Futaba wrapped her arms around Joker as he thrusted into her. She let out whimpers of pleasure and gripped him tighter. Joker kissed her on the neck and started to go faster.

"AHHH!" Futaba screamed. "It feels so good!"

Joker increased his thrusts, hitting the entrance to her womb. Futaba hugged him tighter, burying her face into his neck.

"Futaba, I'm close. Would you like me to-"

"Yes! Let it all out! I want to be the one who bears your child!"

Joker's only response was a low groan as he released his cum inside of Futaba. She tightly held him as his fluid filled her up. When he finished, he kissed Futaba on the lips and she did the same.

"Hey, Joker."

"Yeah?"

Futaba smirked. "Looks like I win this round."


End file.
